Broken Hearts
by AJ Manderz
Summary: How did Katherine's heart really end up at the Toll Bridge? The Queen sneered at Rumpelstiltskin as he stepped into her home. "So, Snow took the potion?" said the Queen impatiently. "Will it take?" Rumpelstiltskin let out a maniacal laugh. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Whoa, sinister things to come I should think! This is (obviously) in response to tonights (3/11) episode! Such a cliff-hanger...as if Mary Margaret could kill anyone...pshh..._

* * *

><p><strong>-Broken Hearts-<strong>

PART 1

David looked so heartbroken. Mary Margaret didn't know what to say to him. He looked like it had been his heart that had been ripped out of his chest– not his ex-wife's as they waited for Emma to break the news. When she had told him that it was Mary Margaret's fingerprints in the chest that Ruby had found, the air dropped out of the room.

"That's impossible–I don't know–how could you say such a thing?" said Mary Margaret.

"Mary...fingerprints don't lie," said Emma.

"But I was probably with you...I was..."

"I don't know where you were the night Katherine went missing. I was at work...you could have been anywhere..."

"But you know I'm not lying! You know I didn't kill her!" said Mary Margaret a bit desperatly. David stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He noticed that Emma's face looked grim.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore. It doesn't make sense, I know. I know you couldn't kill anyone–but we have this evidence...and as Sherriff I can't ignore it. I have to do something. At least until we find out what's really going on here."

"It could have been me," said David. He stepped in front of Mary Margaret and held out his arms to Emma like he was ready for her to clap them in irons. "Tell them it was me. Take me down to the station instead."

"David..." said Emma. "I...can't."

"It's the mayor, isn't?" said Mary Margaret. "She knows."

"She knows or is going to find out," said Emma. "I don't know how...or what, but she makes it her buisness to find out what is going on in this town. In this I have to be honest. I'm so sorry Mary Margaret. But we are going to figure out what is going on. I promise."

David turned Mary Margaret around to face him. He brushed a tear off her cheek with shaky hands. "I'll go with you," he said. "It'll be alright. Let me help you."

"No," she said already shaking her head. "No." His eyes found hers and he saw how much he had hurt her with his lies-would she ever lean on him again? "No, I am alone now, David. You can't rescue me. Not this time," she said quietly.

His eyes filled with tears as she turned away from him.

* * *

><p>At the station, when Emma swung the iron bars shut behind her only true friend in the town, she felt like her world swung with it, slow and out of tilt, dizzy with confusion. This wasn't right, her heart told her. But she couldn't ignore the facts. She knew truth and truth was facts too...wasn't it?"<p>

"It's alright," said Mary Margaret tiredly, as she sat down in the musty cot in the jail cell. "I know you're just doing your job."

"You'll probably lose yours," said Emma, dryly. She sat down at her desk and then shoved a stack of papers away from her keyboard and sunk her head into her hands, suddenly angry. "I don't understand what's going on here. First Katherine–then David...now this?"

"I didn't kill her, Emma."

"I know you didn't."

"Unless I was in a trance like David–lost my memory somehow?"

"No–David had a black out because of his coma. It wouldn't make sense in your case."

"There's always..."

Emma looked up as Mary Margaret quit talking. Her friend looked unsure. "What?" said Emma, impatient. Then she grimaced. "Sorry." She hadn't meant to snap but she hated it when things didn't make sense, when they didn't add up.

"Henry's book," said Mary Margaret. "I'm not saying they're real...okay, well, maybe I am somewhat...but what if things are different here, Emma? You know what happens when people try to leave...what happened to Graham. You told me yourself. You said that he had remembered...something. Remembered what?"

"He wasn't feeling well," said Emma. "It was probably a fever brought on by–"

"By what? A heart attack?"

Emma groaned again, frustrated. "God–I wish Henry were here."

"Book or not," said Mary Margaret. "Regina knows too much about what goes on in this town. Her and Katherine were friends...why isn't she more upset about her friend going missing?"

"Perhaps she just expresses it in a different way. A more _hostile _way."

"Tearing down Henry's castle?"

"She was trying to make it safer for him," said Emma.

"What about when she told you that she loved Henry? You told me that she was lying."

Emma didn't want to talk about that, as she felt the familiar pang in her heart. How could a mother not love her own son? Was that exactly what she had done when she had given Henry away? Not love him?

"I know you love Henry," continued Mary Margaret when she saw Emma's face. "But all Regina seems to do is bring him down. There's something wrong with her Emma. Maybe she _can't _love."

* * *

><p>Unable to go home to an empty house, especially when her roommate was locked away in a jail cell in the office, Emma decided to put in some late hours and go over the evidence so far. She thought about what Mary Margaret had said as she watched her sleep, huddled on the small dinky cot. <em>Maybe Regina can't love<em>, she had said. Like she was incapable of love. Out of her reach. Emma snorted. This was the real world and even serial killers found love–that is if someone were stupid enough to believe in them. Was Regina really as bad as she seemed?

"Yes," said Henry to her the next morning as he munched on an apple at Emma's desk. They normally met at the diner for breakfast, but with Mary Margaret in custody...it didn't seem right to eat without her. Emma had let her out though and they all sat around the desk and munched on the light breakfast that Ruby had brought them.

"She really is...that serious all the time," said Henry quietly, he looked down at the apple in his hand. Mary Margaret sipped on her coffee and tried not to look too intently at him.

"She's...not unkind to you?" asked Emma, somewhat hesitantly.

Mary Margaret saw that he didn't want to answer. Henry just shrugged uncomfortably. Emma looked like she were going to ask him another question, but Mary suddenly felt bad for him. She asked Emma, "So, what happens now?"

Emma's eyes found hers for a moment and then she sighed. "I can let you out on bail," said Emma. "But I'm not sure until when– if I'll need to bring you back, I mean–if more evidence comes in."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Okay."

"Let's talk about operation Cobra," said Henry, hopefully.

"Aw, kid-" said Emma. "I don't think we'll have time for that today."

But Emma was surprised as he just rolled his eyes and grabbed her keys from her coat pocket, to which she "heyed" as he unlocked the drawer where he kept the book. He pulled the story book out and plopped it on the desk. Emma's cup of coffee jumped next to her keyboard.

"Hey–watch it," said Emma.

"What are you doing Henry?" asked Mary Margaret as Henry paged frantically through the story.

"There's an explanation." He pointed to a picture. All three heads bowed, looked down at the page.

There was a woman with pale skin and dark hair, dressed in boots and a green cloak. The woman stood in front of a dark green and black forest and looked off into the distance. When you looked at her face on the page, she looked right through you...

* * *

><p>Snow White couldn't seem to remember what she had lost. She had a feeling, like one gets a crick in the back of their neck that doesn't quite go away– that something wasn't quite right. That she had forgotten something. The dwarves had told her about a Prince James, who wasn't going to marry some woman named Katherine, but the name of this Prince James meant nothing to her. Oddly enough, she felt nothing too when she thought of him and that just wasn't in her nature to be completely void of emotion. She, who was usually so compassionate of other people.<p>

And the way Grumpy had looked at her-so incredulous, so disbelieving. What had she done to deserve that? She shrugged mentally to herself as she took a breath of the fresh air. The moon was quiet in the night sky, the forest green and black behind her. She pulled her green cloak tighter around her, kicked at the snow with her brown boots. The air was crisp; cold, but it felt refreshing to her, whose head was clouded with thoughts.

She couldn't stand the looks that the Seven had given her, like she didn't deserve the happiness that she had just obtained. Just yesterday she was sure she had been in pain and now, it was like she was healed. It was like everything was perfect once again. So she had decided to step out for some fresh air. She didn't deserve their judgment, not when she hadn't done anything wrong in the first place. Or, had she?

She stretched out a crick in her neck. Maybe she had left her knife back in the cottage. She checked her waist, no, it was there. Her quiver? She felt the leather strap where it bit into her shoulder. She had forgotten nothing.

But if she was truly happy, why then did doubt creep into her? Over crowd the warmth?

She looked out at the moon and she shivered as a wolf howled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>In the interest of time, I wasn't able to write all I wanted to for this story tonight, so I've decided to split it up into parts. Foolish of me (who has tons of stories in the works already, I know) but I didn't want to leave it rushed, and so–my very own cliff hanger.

I surmise this story will be about 4 parts at least. If you like Snow/mary and Charming/David pairing please check out my collection of one shots "Happily Ever Afters" and there is also "The Impossible."

I loved the twist on Red's story tonight, but for me it was the Snow and Charming drama that stole the show. :) Anyway, Thanks for reading! And if you liked it- let me know! :)

~AJM


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

Prince James rode through the forest on horseback, his heart pounding with each thud of the horse's hooves. Snow loved him. She loved him. How could he had ever have doubted it? The green and brown woods sped by with a blur but he barely saw them. He would always find her, no matter what. He glanced up into the sky and spurred the horse faster. He could just barely see the blue bird's tail feathers as it flitted through the undergrowth in front of him.

When he arrived at the dwarves' cottage, he slid to the ground before his horse had even come to a complete stop.

"Snow! Snow!" He shouted, but it wasn't Snow who met him at the door of the brown cottage, it was Grumpy and Sleepy, their faces very grave.

"What do you mean she won't...know me?" James said a minute later when they gave him the news. He staggered backwards as dread seeped its way through his arms and legs. It didn't matter he tried to tell himself, true love could concur anything.

James forced himself into the small cottage. "Is she here? Snow! Snow!"

"She took a potion..." said Doc, just behind the other two dwarves. Dopey wouldn't look up from the bowl of oatmeal on the table in front of him, the tips of his ears were red. The other three sat at the table around him. "It was that blasted Rumpelstiltskin!" said Grumpy with a clench of his fist just behind James.

"Where is she now? Where did she go?" said James, turning on the spot.

"She stepped out for some air last night," said Grumpy. "And she didn't come home. We tried looking for her...but, she's not herself..."

"Which way did she go?"

Grumpy pointed into the dark forest outside the opened doorway. Although it was daylight, the forest and woods in some parts of the kingdom had a mind of its own...

* * *

><p><em>At the Queen's Castle, some distance away...<em>

"Knock, knock, knock, deary!" said a voice with a twitter and maniacal laugh. The Queen rolled her eyes. The door opened with a crash and the Queen's henchman who was just about to open it, was thrown across the room. He crumpled into a heap next to a suit of armor, blood leaking from his head just as Rumpelstiltskin stepped into the room, smelling of power and flaking with gold dust with each wave of his arms.

"My, my," said the Queen. "To what do I owe this great pleasure?" Although, she was far from pleased. She really hated the man...or whatever he was.

"You called _me_, darling," Rumpelstiltskin remind her with a twitch of his head and a with a wave of an arm and an odd squeal. "So, I came."

"Yes," said the Queen, her mouth turned down in displeasure as she glanced over at the dead henchmen. "So, you did it? She took it?"

Rumpelstiltskin strode into the room and plucked an apple from a bowl that sat in the center of a long, glossy table. A fire crackled merrily in a fireplace at the end of the table, and threw its reflection across the surface. He twirled a red, ripe apple between two fingers as the Queen held her breath. "You're wondering about the potion I gave Snow White."

"Yes, will it take?"

"Depends..."

"On what?" she huffed, annoyed.

"True love's kiss triumphs all..."

"What are saying?" said the Queen, sharply.

"I'm saying, _precious_," he said in a sing-song voice,_ "_that it's always good to keep your options open..."

* * *

><p>"Rumor has it that Princess Abigail has found her true love," said the Mirror on the wall as the Queen stabbed a comb into her dark hair about an hour later. She hated that she had let that bastard Rumpelstiltskin get to her. So, hence the beauty makeover to try and boost her spirits. "King Midas is displeased," said the Mirror.<p>

"Please. That man is always displeased about something," snorted the Queen, as she brought her hands down and angled her face one way and then the next as she looked at her reflection. She smiled an evil, wide smile. "Now tell me, am I not the fairest one of them all?"

"Snow white is the fairest of them all," said the Mirror in a deep, dark voice. "And always will be as long as she is alive."

"As long as she is alive!" screeched the Queen. "Well, she won't be much longer!"

"I'm sure her highness's plan with the huntsman was an excellent one," said the Mirror, a little dead-pan.

The Queen glared at him. "You know it failed. But soon, I'll have another heart to add to my collection..."

The face in the mirror just stared at her, not blinking.

"Show me where Princess Abigail is!" she demanded.

* * *

><p><em>At King Midas's Castle...<em>

Princess Abigail and her love were out in the garden, walking hand and hand amongst the golden magnolias. The sun sparkled on the golden statues, on the flowers and on a wide-once-wooden-bench that gleamed golden and shiny smooth as glass. Even some of the flowers along the path that they walked upon sported golden petals.

"It's really a treat during the winter," said Abigail with a smile on her face. "The golden flowers don't die, see, and well, I don't suppose we'll ever run out of them," she said with a laugh, "as father can't seem to stop touching them all."

Her fiancé Frederick chuckled warmly. He looked down at their fingers intertwined together and brought the back of her hand to his lips. "Your marvelous, do you know that?"

Her eyes sparkled, like sunlight on the bluest of water. "I am?"

"Very much so." He leaned in close, his lips almost touching her own.

"Well, aren't you two just a sight for...well, never mind," said the Evil Queen disdainfully as she stepped out from the shadow of a tree in front of them. "It looks like even Prince James_'s _leftovers get their own happily ever after."

"What are you doing here?" said Abigail, her hand tightening around Frederick's. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "My father will curse you!"

"Well, he isn't here now is he?" said the Queen and then she smiled, but it wasn't all that comforting. "Relax, dear, I'm not here to hurt you. I merely came to congratulate you on such a happy engagement."

By this time, Frederick had pushed Abigail behind him and pulled out a knife at his belt. He wasn't weak, despite what King Midas had tried to tell him. He really was one of the best knights in all the land.

"Don't come any closer!" he said, as he brandished the knife out in front of them.

The Queen just rolled her eyes. "You think a little pocket knife can stop me?" She waved her arm and the knife flew out of Frederick's fingers and pinged into the nose of a golden statue of a goose, which was perched upon a green hedge to the right of them. "I merely came to collect what is mine," said the Queen.

"What are talking about?" said Abigail, her hand to her chest. She had this feeling, this gnawing feeling that something terrible had just happened.

"A heart for a Kingdom," said the Queen, with an evil, evil smile. "And believe me when I say it was worth it's price in gold. " The Queen laughed. "Your father was more than happy to give away what was his."

"That's ridiculous! Her heart belongs to me," said Frederick.

"On the contrary, _dears, _she'll always be Daddy's little girl." And with that the Queen pulled out a silky, golden document, where at the bottom there read King Midas's signature in a bold, shaky black ink. "I always knew the King was a selfish little bastard."

"What did he promise you?" said Abigail, her voice sounded faraway, even to her own ears.

"You're going to marry Prince Charming, darling, and get your father back that Kingdom that he so desperately wanted."

"That will never happen!" protested Frederick but the Queen merely waved her hand in the man's direction and he was immediately silenced.

"Your heart, your life, belongs to me now. Oh, and _princess..._you have to do exactly what I tell you to."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm rather pleased at how fast I cranked this one out! I haven't written dialogue for the Evil Queen before and may I say, for the record, it is fantabulous! Anywho, you the know the drill...if you liked it...let me know! <em>

_A special thanks to** BlooperLover**, **Nikstlitslepmur**, **Paladin of Farore**, **Lady Elena Bella Petrova** and **hfce** - who were the first! Thank you! :)_


End file.
